


Something There

by GeekGirlInTheCorner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Feels, Fluff, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGirlInTheCorner/pseuds/GeekGirlInTheCorner
Summary: A songfic centering around "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast. The song is slightly edited to fit the situation. Major Snowbert.





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first fanfic on this website was of course a Snowbert fic. What would you expect. This is a songfic from Beauty and the Beast. As I said, the lyrics are a bit edited, and doesn't strictly follow canon.

/There's something sweet/

Julian glanced at the doctor, who smiled back, her brown eyes kind and sweet. "Julian," she invited. "Want to come? We're off for drinks."

/And almost kind/

Caitlin watched as the blonde smiled back. "Er, no thanks. I have a lot to do. Work's hectic." She nodded. 

"I know the feeling."

"Want me to go with you down?"

"Thanks."

Julian was sometimes sour and rude to Cisco and H.R., but at times, he was almost...kind.

/But he was mean  
And she was coarse  
With an evil mind/

The brunette couldn't believe that Julian, the very man who was riding in the elevator with her, and had such a kind soul, was the very man who tortured them. The very man who caused them so much pain and confusion, that man, was the one who now seemed so frank and helpful.

Julian couldn't help but gaze into the doctor's brown eyes. It was so beautiful. He couldn't see how those eyes became icy and cold. She smiled gently, and said, "Thanks, Julian. I've got to go." 

Gentle. That was what Caitlin Snow was. Gentle and beautiful.

The pair exited the elevator, and their hands caught and tangled, and in the end, remained clasped. All they could feel was affection and kindness towards each other. They were both good people.

But Julian couldn't help but remember when Killer Frost caught and injured him, and Caitlin just couldn't forget how Alchemy turned her back into a monster. 

They couldn't help but feel scared.

/And now he's dear (oh, she's dear)  
And so unsure  
I wonder why I never saw it there before/

Right before they parted, Julian offered, "Would you like to ride with me? I can bring you to that place."

Caitlin replied, "Thanks, Julian." She followed him, and the Brit, ever the gentleman, opened the door for her. She climbed in, genuinely touched. Nobody did that to her. Not Ronnie, not Jay, and not Barry. She turned to him as he started the car. "Thank you. You didn't need to do that."

"Yes, I did."

Julian was flattered. He had been brought up in a household where he was forced to treat ladies 'right'. His mother had always showed an upturned nose when he treated her like a duchess. She always needed to be treated like a queen.

He started the car, and his injury throbbed. He touched it instinctively. Caitlin saw, however, and asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," was Julian's strained response. He saw the brunette's hands fly to her necklace, patting it, as if it would make her feel secure.

Caitlin guiltily looked away. Julian reminded, "Hey, I did some terrible things, too. You don't need to blame yourself." His voice shook, as he remembered all the lives he destroyed.

"But it wasn't you!" she exclaimed. "You were controlled. I..." she let one tear slide. "I did it on my own." She gazed at the blue eyed man, and the soft, concerning face he had. Doctor Alchemy was this man. This lonely tortured soul. This soul she tortured. 

"Caitlin..." mumured Julian. "You are not Killer Frost. You are not her. You are Caitlin Snow. You are kind, and intelligent, and gentle."

/He kissed me here  
Oh it was bold  
And when we touched he didn't shudder at the cold./

Caitlin's eyes widened in shock as Julian gently pressed his lips with hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, but as it grew longer, it deepened, until it became passionate and bold.

They pulled away, and Caitlin stared at the Brit. She couldn't believe it. 

Julian cleared his throat. "Anyway." He turned to the wheel, and began driving distractedly. She touched her lips when he wasn't looking, and noticed how chilly it was. 

Her brown eyes glanced at Julian. Why didn't he pull back? Surely the cold surprised him.

/No, it can't be, I'll just ignore,/

Her eyes flitted down as his blue eyes sparkled. Something bothered her. When he kissed her, it was something special. There were sparks. There was feeling. There was emotion. 

Something arose in her. Love. She was falling in love with Julian Albert. She shook it off, tears gathering in her eyes. They could never be together. The doctor attempted to shove her feelings down. 

She needed to ignore them if she would keep the friendship she valued so much.

/But then she's never looked at me that way before/

Julian was driving in the road, both of them in an awkward silence. He wondered if kissing her was too out of linr. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake and thrown away her friendship. 

But then again...maybe it was the right thing. Maybe it was good.

After all, he did get that beautiful gaze she rewarded him with after the kiss.

/New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?/

In the end, Caitlin succeeded in persuading Julian to join them for drinks. He sat comfortably with the rest of Team Flash, laughing and chatting. Caitlin walked up to him. "Want to dance, Julian?"

Julian reddened. "Uh, yeah. I'd love to." He felt himself running out of air. He began to breath quick and short gasps. This was terrifying. 

Caitlin smiled at him comfortingly. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm fine." He bit his lip. Slow music came on. Julian uncertainly slipped his hand into hers. But his other hand hovered above the brunette's waist. 

"Is it OK if I..." he motioned to her waist.

She nodded. "Sure." 

He carefully placed his hand on her waist in a safe position. They slowly swayed with the music, terrified of messing something up.

Caitlin eventually lay her head on his shoulder as they neared. They were so close now, if they got any closer, they'd be in a very deep kiss. 

Julian got goosebumps as he felt her cold breath on his neck. He chuckled slightly. This was so unlikely; yet it was happening right before everyone's eyes.

/True, that he's no Prince Charming/

Caitlin swayed awkwardly with her head on his shoulder, his body stiff and rigid. Julian was far from the best dancing partner, to be honest, but there was something between them that made it special.

/But there's something in her that I simply didn't see/

Julian smiled down at the doctor. She was vulnerable and loose, her walls dropping - for now. He couldn't help imagining her as Killer Frost. How Killer Frost could be this remarkable woman was far from explainable. Killer Frost would never do what Caitlin Snow was doing now.

The brunette's head was on his shoulder, and she was swaying with the music slowly. They were sandwiched together comfortably. No, he just didn't see this when he stared into Killer Frost's cold florescent eyes.

/Well, who'd have thought?  
Well, who'd have known?  
And who'd have guessed we'd come together on our own?/

Caitlin smiled up at him as she lifted her head up. Julian grinned back and kissed the top of her head softly, never missing a beat. Weeks later, they grew closer. They began dating. 

"Who'd have thought this would come out of it?" Caitlin laughed as she sliced into her caviar.

Julian shook her head fondly. "Blimey, if I knew you were this great, I wouldn't have been so frosty to Frost."

They both beamed, remembering how many times Cisco, H.R., Wally, and Iris offered to set them up. But here they were. They came together on their own.

/It's so peculiar/

Caitlin and Julian, Team Flash had to admit, were quite an odd couple. No one denied that their personalities were complimentary for each other; but given their history - Caitlin's as Killer Frost and Julian's as Doctor Alchemy - and the fact they were both victims of each other, they were a bit surprised when they admitted they were dating.

/Wait and see/

When Caitlin and Julian were still stiff around each other, Cisco whispered, "I bet they'll be a thing."

H.R.'s and Iris' attention was piqued. "I bet not," smirked Iris.

H.R. shook his head. "I'm with young Franchesco here." He shook his head. "Oh, wait and see, Ms. West!"

/We'll wait and see a few days more/

"Game on," challenged Iris.

"A week, at the most," said H.R. immediately.

The dark-skinned woman sighed happily. "Runway shoes, here I come."

/There may be something there that wasn't there before  
There may be something there that wasn't there before  
There may be something there that wasn't there before/

Cisco chuckled defiantly. "Oh, no, sister. Don't get cocky."

"Look, I'm pretty sure they'll become a thing," explained Iris. "It's just that there's no way they'd accelerate that quickly. They barely touch each other!"

"Oh, there'll be something," assured Cisco. 

"There'll be something."

Three days later, the previous events transpired. Two days after that, Julian asked Caitlin out. 

Iris had lost her bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
